


Hungry shadows

by maybeawriter6



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeawriter6/pseuds/maybeawriter6
Summary: A snippet of how Cronan dealt with the shadow creature on a day to day basis.Or, more accurately, how the creature dealt with Cronan.
Kudos: 4





	Hungry shadows

Cronan felt a familiar chill at his back as he made his way through the castle halls. He paused, the shadows around him growing denser and more ambiguous. Most people would blame a draft stoking the torches, causing the green flames to wildly gutter and flare. Cronan knew better.  
_"Feeeed usss..."_ The otherworldly voice of his waking nightmare rasped beside his ear.  
"I just fed you last week!" Cronan clenched his fists, a shiver passing through him despite the familiarity of the situation. "You are getting greedy. Be patient. When I open the portal, you and all your kind can gorge yourselves sick on Earth. Hold your gluttony in check until then, won't you?" He started to walk again.  
The shadow loomed up in front of him suddenly, blocking his path. _"We cannot feed on empty promisssesss. Feed usss now..."_  
"How much of my kingdom am I supposed to sacrifice to your insatiable appetite?!" Cronan covered his fear with irritation. "I thought we had a deal! How exactly have you helped me, lately? The amulet is no closer to being in my grasp, and all you can think about is food!"  
The shadow dissolved, and for a moment Cronan thought he had won the argument. Until he felt the chill behind him again, much closer than before. A thin tentacle of darkness brushed against his cheek, stinging as it drained Cronan's life force with even that tiny touch.  
Cronan yelped and jumped away, the shadow spreading out to hem him in, cornering him against the stone wall. He stared up at the blue swirl that marked the creature's head, met its wicked glowing eyes, gulped as he fought to maintain his composure.  
_"Feed usss. Before we feed oursselvesss..."_ The creature melted back into Cronan's own shadow, but he could still feel its cold, hungry gaze on him.  
Cronan panted for air, terror in his eyes and ice in his veins. The threat wasn't a new one. It was just one he tried to forget. He liked to tell himself the creature served him, that he could control it. He could banish it whenever he chose.  
But could he banish it before it struck him, before it stole away his life? That was a question he didn't want to answer.  
And besides, he needed all the power he could muster to bring his mother back. His alliance with the shadow creature, their deal... they were vital to his quest. His mother had bargained with their kind, and what was good for her must be good for him, too.

* * *

The tree was huge, many centuries old. Green and bright and beautiful, a source of hope and life at the edge of the tainted forest.  
Cronan pressed his hand to the bark, gripped his amulet, and shut his eyes.  
Cracks spread slowly from his hand upwards, the tree shrinking and splintering as its life force flowed down into the amulet. Into him.  
The shadow creature manifested and slipped into the cracks, drinking in the energy. They would share, roughly 50/50. That was part of their arrangement.  
The leaves shriveled and dried and fell to the ground, while the bark turned ashen grey.  
Cronan staggered back from the rush of power, his eyes glowing green as dark feelings swarmed inside of him from the evil magic. He touched the tree again, and the bark turned a sickly blue/purple, the remaining leaves following suit. The tree was alive, but it was only a twisted mockery of its former self. It was part of his kingdom, now.  
The creature emerged from the tree and merged back into Cronan's shadow, satisfied for the moment.  
"...We have so much work to do." Cronan, his eyes still glowing faintly, cast a spiteful look at the untouched trees in the distance. "Count your blessings, Rosalyn. Someday, your whole forest will meet this fate."  
Cackling madly, Cronan turned back towards the castle, unaware that his heart was growing as black and twisted as the dark trees lining his route.  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
